


Poison so Sweet

by Domino_Waki



Series: Lily of the Valley [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Just guys eating breakfast looking at swords and maybe more, M/M, falling in love with some idiot you just met, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Waki/pseuds/Domino_Waki
Summary: Inigo shows Owain around town.Sequel to Lily of the Valley
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Eudes | Owain
Series: Lily of the Valley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Poison so Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Owainigo Syndrome, instead of brain there is only Owainigo.

Inigo falls in love at first sight on a daily basis.

When it came time for Basilio to try and reclaim his claim to the greater Ferox, he put his best people on the job, his father and mother. He had been training his whole life as a dancer and fighter, to help defend his father's title when Basilio inevitably passes on the duties of Khan to him.

On the battlefield he crossed paths with the strangest swordsman he has ever met. He was certain that it was one of Ylisse's princes, his reputation for theatrics preceded him.

He knew that the prince was theatric, but he didn't anticipate the things that would pour from his mouth.

Alluring measures? What in Naga's name was that supposed to mean?

He didn't have enough time to think about what it meant when the daughter of the Crown Prince came in and kicked his ass. She was lovely, and Inigo wanted to ask her to tea at a later time, for now his father had ordered his retreat. 

It was unfortunate that they did not reclaim the title this time around, but ever the gracious loser, Basilio commenced a celebration. 

Inigo stood by his parents until he could sneak away and try and woo that princess that kicked his shins in. Or perhaps the mercenary with twintails, she was rather stunning. Or perhaps that knight--

Basilio had lifted him and his parents up while his father was talking with the Crown Prince. That's when he noticed a certain other prince looking at him. Well. Maybe striking up conversation with him wouldn't be so bad. 

He bowed out of the conversation, walking over to the prince that very much was not looking at him anymore.

"Enjoying the festivities?"

Inigo had no idea the way this conversation would go down. Sure he had hoped his outfit would make him eye-catching, but he never expected to catch a man's eyes, let alone a prince.

Owain, he asked to be called.

His heart raced. Someone liked him! A man sure but it wasn't as if he was opposed to the company of men but it was just easier to flirt with women. The fear of rejection was always there, but it was different when he spoke to men. Ferox was rather progressive but the fear was still there.

Oh but why did he have to offer to show Owain around? He was a prince for Naga's sake! And Inigo? He was just a dancer that could not shut up when it came to women. They had a week to even get to know each other, what had he been hoping would happen? Within the span of a week he'd be just as head over heels in love Owain and they'd ride off into the sunset together?

Well that just wasn't realistic.

That morning he waited outside the inn the Shepherds had been staying, breathing hot air into his hands and rubbing them together to keep himself warm in the cold. He noticed a curtain moving and within minutes Owain had darted out to meet him.

"Greetings my companion! I hope you were not waiting too terribly long." Owain greets him.

"No, just got here. You ready for a real Feroxi breakfast?" Inigo asks.

"Bring it on!" Owain pumps his fist into the air and followed when Inigo led the way.

In the restaurant the staff addressed Inigo by name and were shocked he wasn't here with some unsuspecting woman, and ignored the question when Owain asked what they meant.

They were sat down and given black tea. Inigo added a few cubes of sugar and a generous spoonful of honey to his and watched in horror as Owain kept adding sugar to his own.

When the waitress came around Inigo asked for a "Hearty Feroxi Breakfast" that shouldn't have sounded as intimidating as it was for Owain.

"What should I expect? Bear meat? Meat extravaganza? Only boiled eggs?" Owain pesters.

"How much protein are you okay with consuming in one sitting?" Inigo asks with a smirk on his face, trying not to laugh. 

Inigo wasn't actually sure how different a Feroxi breakfast was than a Ylissian one, but it was fun messing with Owain.

When their waitress returned with pancakes with a variety of toppings, black bread, sausage, eggs and porridge, Owain was excited to get to work on it.

"What should I start with?" Owain asks, watching Inigo assemble an open faced sandwich with the sausage and some cheese and handing it to Owain.

"Buterbrod's gotta be the most traditionally Feroxi thing here." Inigo says, grabbing some of the porridge for himself with some eggs and sausage.

Owain nodded as he was already scarfing down the food.

"You can never go wrong with blinis either. Looks like they gave us a nice assortment for toppings." Inigo says.

"You didn't know they would?" Owain asks as soon as he swallows the rest of the sandwich.

"Nope! I usually just grab some porridge. Blinis on the weekend if I feel like cheating a bit. They must have made it special just for you." Inigo winks.

"Yeah right." 

The two go to town on their bountiful selection of breakfast while exchanging pleasantries.

"So where to after this?" Owain asks.

"I was thinking the Battle Museum, or perhaps--" 

"Battle Museum?" Owain's face lit up and Inigo knew he hit the mark.

"Yes, there they document the most important battles that have taken place at Arena Ferox. They have the real Axe that Khan Basilio used to take down the undefeated Sale when Basilio was still just the Champion of the West!" Inigo explains, giddy with excitement.

Owain bounced in his seat.

"That sounds amazing! Oh please tell me the axe has a name befitting its legacy!" Owain begs and Inigo laughs.

"You'll just have to find out."

Inigo takes care of the bill and they're off.

They make their way through town, stopping every so often so Inigo could point out a notable landmark, and make it to the museum in no time.

"Oh man this is so cool, we only have art museums in Ylisse, and..." Owain shrugs, "Don't get me wrong, the mastery that the artist has with a paintbrush is beyond even my comprehension but… well if I wanted to look at paintings of my family I'd take a walk down the hall from my room." 

"I imagine all the art down there is either Naga or the Hero King, right?" Inigo asks.

"Yeah, but sometimes someone paints something spectacular like The Fall of Naga's Child which depicts my Grandfather being cast from the Light of Naga for his crimes against Ylisse. Classic."

"No love for Deda huh?" Inigo laughs, "It's amazing that he had such good kids. Usually corruption breeds corruption."

"Oh I'm sure if Auntie Em were a bastard the family line would have ended long ago." Owain explains.

"And we wouldn't be here lamenting art museums."

"No we wouldn't."

They make their way through battle after battle, Owain going wild whenever a weapon had a cool name.

"Titania's Axe! Said to have granted great patience to the Champion Basilio, who nimbly dodged attacks and countered with strength tenfold! Astounding!" Owain shouts.

"That's the battle that motivated the Khan before him to relinquish his title to Basilio." Inigo says, "Lady Titania aided him in battle as she did the Greil Mercenaries."

"Obscure history analogies! You really are perfect!" Owain smiles before realizing what he said, "I will walk over to that sword over there."

"You're pretty neat too." Inigo says, "You're gonna draw a crowd if you keep yelling like that. If I didn't know better I'd think you'd never been in a museum."

"Art doesn't catch my attention like this does! But." Owain pauses, looking Inigo up and down, "Well if every museum had you, I'd be looking at fine art every day."

Inigo's face immediately starts burning up.

"Smooth..."

"Although there are rules about touching the artwork, so I'd really be struggling." Owain scratches the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

"Are you some natural lady killer or something?" Inigo mutters under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Owain asks.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You come to Regna Ferox looking like that and call a guy a piece of art with complete sincerity!" Inigo explains.

"...Looking like what?"

"Big arms, nice face." 

"I have a nice face?"

"Really nice."

"..."

"... You said you wanted to go check out that sword over there?" Inigo walks off.

"Yeah!"

And the two walk over to the sword in silence.

"Aw, this one doesn't have a name." Owain whines quietly.

Inigo sighs in relief, he hadn't totally made everything weird.

"What would you have called it?" Inigo asks.

"Hmm. Maybe…" Owain taps a finger to his chin and rests his elbow on his hand, "Oh! Grimdark Slasher! Or Roland's Blade!--"

"Who's Roland?"

"Shhhh. How about The Dark Cleaver of Unholy Miasma!" 

"The grapler of chastity eternal." Inigo says.

"Oh that's a good one-" Owain turns to him huge grin on his face before Inigo knocks it off 

"I was talking about you."

"Your words cut deeper than any blade."

Owain pouts a bit, turning back to the sword and Inigo laughs.

"Come on, there's something over here I think you'll be interested in." Inigo comes up next to Owain and grabs his hand, leading him over to a grand display.

"This is the Killing Edge, a sword used to rescue a dancer stolen from her troup where she was to be forced to marry a nasty nobleman. The User stood alongside Khan Basilio as they saved the dancer and she pledged her service to Basilio as thanks." Inigo explains.

"I take it this sword was used by a fellow myrmidon, correct?" Owain asks, and Inigo nods.

"Indeed it was!" Inigo smiles fondly at the sword.

"I wonder if this myrmidon also fell in love with the dancer at first sight." Owain ponders.

Inigo giggles, and Owain smiles back.

"No, not even close." 

Owain's smile fell.

"The Myrmidon had a trauma surrounding women, still struggles with it to this day though he manages it better. He and the Dancer knew each other for years before really noticing each other. They both strived to become someone that Khan Basilio could be proud of, and slowly over time, they grew to trust one another." Inigo sighs.

"You see the Dancer, as amazing a performer she is, has a tragic case of stage fright. The thought alone of someone seeing her dance was enough to send her into a frenzy. Something her son would pick up, but that's getting a little ahead of ourselves. The two of them came together to overcome their insecurities and in that made themselves the best versions of themselves that they could be." 

"That's lovely." Owain says.

"Their love took time. Most loves do." Inigo explains.

"Oh." Owain casts his gaze down, looking crestfallen before Inigo squeezes his hand.

"You're not in love with me, you just think I'm pretty."

"That's-"

"Name one good thing about me aside from my looks."

"You engage in witty banter with me and are quite attentive to my interests. You're a fantastic swordsman and an extraordinary dancer. You're thoughtful and-"

"Oh wow you weren't supposed to have answers there." 

They stood there, barely looking at each other with their hands still entwined.

"I get what you mean though." Owain breaks the silence, "We don't know each other. But I want to know you, and I hope you want to get to know me."

"I do." Inigo assures him.

"Then. Let me tell you a story." Owian says and Inigo nods in response. "There was once a noblewoman and a princess. When they were young, the noblewoman, then but a girl, scoffed at any that looked her way, making herself an outcast in the eyes of the other children. That was until the princess saw her all by her lonesome and asked her to play. The girl was reluctant, surely she would dour the princess's day should she choose her to play with. Surely it would sully her reputation with the other noble children. But the princess wanted to play with her. The kindness the princess showed her made her feel like she had felt the sun for the very first time. As bright as the sun and shone twice as warm the noblewoman would describe it."

"And their relationship worked out?" Inigo asks.

"They didn't even give it a chance until they reunited years later. They had both landed in loveless marriages, with children born of obligation, but when the noblewoman finally spoke her truth, the princess returned it in full. They had loved each other since times immortal, but didn't give themselves the chance to live that happiness." Owain explains.

"So what you're saying is-"

"I don't want to lose this chance. Even if you think it's superficial, I want to know you, I want to earn your affection if you'll give me the chance. I don't want to make the mistakes my mother made."

Inigo lets out a loud sigh.

"You're lucky you're cute." 

"Huh?" Owain doesn't have the time to question Inigo when Inigo lets go of Owain's hand, cups his face and brings him down for a kiss that makes the world stop around them. 

The kiss is quick and when they break they gaze into each other's eyes.

"A taste of a poison so sweet, surely I can die with no regrets, entangled in the roots of the delicate lily of the valley."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well--"

"It wasn't an invitation for you to explain."

And he goes in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing part three but don't quote me on that.


End file.
